


Ready

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Aristocracy, Bathrooms, Beautiful, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Cliche, Coats, Complete, Earrings, F/M, Flowers, Getting Back Together, Hair, Hats, Home, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Mirrors, Nipples, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Crimson Peak, Purple Prose, Returning Home, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Servants, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Staring, Waistcoats, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few more things before she would finally be ready for Thomas's homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

Lucille put down the eye-shadow's brush, her garnet and gold ring gleamed as she observed herself in the mirror. A bit of makeup, some dark sapphire shadow and crimson rouge, but not too much. It was herself and Thomas's first meeting in nearly seven years and though she'd grown much since the age of 14 she wanted to remain recognizable. It'd been an eternity without him, with only that old fool Finlay for company the last two years and wintering alone. She had always hated being alone, especially after the...incident in the asylum, but now, now, Thomas was returning. Unlike the orderly had said Thomas would still love her, he'd sworn to, after all. The silver and sapphire drop earrings were bright against her raven hair, which she had twisted into a chignon with some of Mama's turtle shell barrettes.

Suddenly, a voice, of course, far deeper than she remembered it called, "Lucille, Lucille ? Lucille, I'm home."

Her heartbeat raced like a dragonfly's wings and her lips twitched into a smile before she smoothed her expression. She turned walked from the bathroom to the grand staircase's right side then slowly descended. Ah, how gorgeous he looked clad in Papa's old cobalt top hat, suit, and waistcoat and holding what looked a bouquet of red roses and forget-me-nots. Since he was very much lither than Papa the suit had needed quite a bit of tailoring. Hmm, it fit perfectly as he held out an ivory skinned hand to help her down onto the cracked tile floor. Thus it was that she found herself looking up, dear God had he ever grown tall. At 5'4 she was tall for a woman, but he was 6 foot-some at least.

Thomas grinned softly, "You've not done much growing, sister." as he gave her the flowers.

Half-teasing she responded, "I should say that I have, little brother, but in ways you've yet to see." then hugged him tightly. Simply to see his reaction, she rubbed her chest against his. Thomas's eyes widened, all because she'd not put on her corset this morning and her nipples were stiff from the house's chill.

Quite slowly he leaned down to press their lips together, a soft pressure and warmth. Their lips had just started moving when Finlay suddenly asked, "Young master Thomas where shall I put your things ? In the attic or master bedroom ?"

The 18 year-old's eyes fluttered open in frustration as he pulled back. "I am master of the house now, Finlay, so should it not go in the master bedroom ?"

"Yes, of course, Sir Thomas, right away." Before the old man started up the stairs with Thomas's trunk.

Her eyes flicked down and a laugh left her lips. "You have done quite a bit of growing, haven't you, Thomas ? Well, come on, I want to show you my new room and you can tell me how much you love me." She turned and started up the stairs, it was time to put the flowers away and get reacquainted.   


End file.
